Insensatez
by Monkey D. Emi
Summary: ZoSan. Two-Shot. Zoro era forte em suas lutas, mas quando seu auto-controle e Sanji colidiam tornava tudo uma bagunça, e seus companheiros serem os únicos empecilhos em seu caminho só fazia sua tentativa de perder de vez o controle mais difícil.


**Disclaimer:**

- One Piece e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Eiichiro Oda.

- A história é de minha autoria e não lucrativa, então não vale a pena plagiar.

- Imagem retirada do Google.

- Contém Yaoi/Lemon, se não gosta não perca tempo lendo ou ofendendo porque eu nem ligo.

**N/A:** _Minha primeira fanfic yaoi.___

_O que faz dela duvidosa em relação a certas cenas que não tenho tanta confiança em escrever, mas espero que curtam mesmo assim hahaha._

**x.x.x**

O sol estava forte naquele dia, intenso o suficiente para cegar qualquer um.

E atrapalhar o sono de Zoro, o que definitivamente não era algo tirado dele tão facilmente. O gramado estava úmido pela garoa que havia caído a pouco, o que o deixava mais incomodado. Estava exigente naquele dia, ou apenas sem vontade de fazer o de sempre, treinar e beber sakê ou beber sakê e dormir.

O que poderia fazer em um dia tão incomum?

Seguiu para as escadas em direção a cozinha e entrou discretamente, Sanji estava de costas preparando o almoço, mesmo com o recém desjejum o cozinheiro se adiantava pois sabia da impaciência de seu capitão que mesmo alimentado estava mais para um saco sem fundos do que qualquer outra coisa.

Zoro ainda não fora percebido ali e se aproximava lentamente e o mais discretamente possível do loiro.

- Já percebi que está aí Marimo, você não é nada discreto sabia? – Disse com tom debochado sem tirar os olhos de sua tarefa.

Zoro apenas suspirou e continuou seu caminho até o outro e o abraçou por trás circundando sua cintura e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, ainda sem abalar a concentração do cozinheiro que cortava um pedaço de carne grande demais em pedaços que caberiam na panela modesta.

- Você não é do tipo carente Marimo, o que há com isso agora? – Perguntou ainda debochado, mas com um tom mais suave aos ouvidos do outro.

- Estou entediado – O moreno suspirou em seu pescoço o que lhe causou alguns arrepios – E não estou com vontade de treinar hoje – Disse passando as mãos lentamente pelo abdômen do outro o fazendo suspirar.

Estava claramente provocando o outro, iniciando uma sequência de beijos naquela região de seu pescoço que pedia por atenção, Sanji fechou os olhos e gemeu baixo com o contato e estava aproveitando até se lembrar de onde estavam.

Se virou para o espadachim ficando frente a frente com o mesmo, com os rostos muito próximos e o hálito quente e com aroma amadeirado do outro batendo em sua face, o que era tentação demais para alguém tão facilmente provocável quanto ele.

Mas a razão tomou conta e Sanji se esquivou quando Zoro tentou capturar seus lábios.

- Zoro, aqui não! Alguém pode chegar seu idiota. – Disse com alguma dificuldade ocupado demais tentando se livrar do outro que insistia.

- Não vai aparecer ninguém, todos estão ocupados agora ero-cook – Franziu o cenho dando uma trégua para o cozinheiro escorregadio.

Realmente não era do feitio de Zoro ser tão imprudente com os encontros de ambos, já que ninguém do bando sabia daquele "relacionamento indefinido", aliás, nem mesmo ele sabia como tudo acabara daquela forma.

Se em um momento estavam aos socos e pontapés, no outro estavam atracados em algum canto do navio.

Sanji estava ficando impaciente com a insistência de Zoro e logo uma veia estourou em sua testa mostrando ao outro o nível à que aquilo estava chegando. O que de certo modo não era diferente para Zoro que já estava irritado por ser rejeitado daquela maneira.

O cozinheiro para afastar o outro se lembrou do que fazia antes da invasão ao seu espaço vital e usou aquilo a seu favor dando um tapa dolorido no braço que ainda estava ao seu redor e apontou a faca para o ser hormonal a sua frente, não de modo ameaçador, nunca o machucaria desta forma, apenas o alertando.

- Já disse que aqui não Zoro, desde quando você é tão descuidado?

- Oe – No auge de sua irritação apenas avançou e retirou o objeto afiado das mãos do loiro que arregalou os olhos ao ser surpreendido quando foi puxado violentamente pela cintura e com um beijo profundo foi arrebatado pelo homem a sua frente.

Com o beijo repentino permaneceu de olhos abertos por alguns segundos até se entregar sem pensar as sensações que o outro lhe causava e não poderia resistir nem se quisesse. Zoro o beijava tão intensamente que a cada toque das línguas todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiavam.

Já estava entregue. Jogou seus braços ao redor dos ombros do outro e foi puxado pela cintura novamente para ainda mais perto, ambos pedindo por mais contato, o espadachim subia as mãos pela cintura de Sanji levantando a camisa social e tocando a pele quente dali. Suas cabeças alternavam de um lado a outro em um beijo desajeitado e frenético.

Se afastaram ofegantes e com os olhos semiabertos se encararam com os olhos já dilatados e com um incomodo nas calças.

-SANJI, CARNEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Antes que pudessem se perder em outro beijo sem pudor algum puderam ouvir os gritos do capitão.

Zoro se afastou resmungando e rapidamente seguindo até a mesa para se sentar e Sanji se virou totalmente corado para a bancada, afinal, o volume presente no baixo ventre de ambos era evidente demais para não se preocuparem.

Luffy entrou com um estrondo se jogando diretamente da porta, vindo como uma bala do deck e caindo em cima da mesa em frente ao moreno, não demorando a se recuperar e correr até onde o cozinheiro preparava o almoço.

- Sanjiiiiiii, estou com fome – Gemeu de forma manhosa como sempre fazia pedindo por comida.

- Não faz uma hora que te dei algo pra comer Luffy, pare de ser esfomeado e espere até eu terminar com isso, não seja um idiota sem fundo – Estava desconfortável e bravo com a própria situação e lidar com o Capitão chorando em sua orelha não era o que lhe deixaria mais tranquilo naquele momento, então foi em direção a geladeira e deu o pedaço que por milagre sobrara da sobremesa do jantar da noite anterior. Suspirou aliviado quando o menor se contentou e saiu sorridente dizendo para que Sanji se apressasse ou ele morreria de fome, como se fosse mesmo acontecer.

Quando ele se foi o cozinheiro olhou com raiva para o espadachim que se mantinha com a mesma cara de imbecil de quando sentara ali.

- Oe, espadachim de merda, o que estava pensando hãn? Aconteceu o que eu disse que aconteceria, se se aproximar de novo chuto sua bunda pra fora do novo mundo – Zoro apenas o olhou impaciente, se levantou e saiu apressado da cozinha diretamente para o banheiro, não era uma aberração que se aliviava sem ajuda como aquele pervertido.

x.x.x

Depois do incidente na cozinha Zoro se manteve frustrado pelo o resto do dia, o banho frio que tomara ajudou a se livrar do incômodo mas não da necessidade.

Agora que parava pra pensar, realmente não sabia porque estava necessitado ao ponto de atacar o outro na cozinha, mas já fazia algum tempo que não rolava nada mais íntimo estre os dois, com a constante presença de seus companheiros e aparecimentos repentinos, não podia chegar onde queria com o loiro que parecia não estar se importando tanto quanto ele.

Agora estava todo sorrisos e agindo como um idiota levando drinks para as mulheres que claramente aproveitavam muito bem a atenção dada por aquele idiota que sabia ser idiota sem esforço algum. Porque era um maldito idiota.

Estava irritadiço e incomodado com a cena a sua frente, assistia com algumas veias já saltando da têmpora e só tinha vontade de ir até lá e cortar o cozinheiro em pedacinhos.

- NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN! AQUI ESTÃO OS PETISCOS QUE FIZ ESPECIALMENTE PRAS DAMAS MAIS BELAS DO MUNDO – Falava alto demais rodeando as duas que estavam sentadas tomando sol e lendo com seus óculos escuros claramente não dando tanta atenção a aquela bajulação barata de sempre, mas mesmo assim agradecendo pela gentileza do loiro.

Depois de lhes entregar o que havia feito foi em direção ao dormitório, pois com toda aquela agitação suas roupas estavam amarrotadas e suadas pelo calor, o espadachim não perdeu tempo segui-lo até o aposento.

Entrou sem cerimônia desta vez encontrando o cozinheiro sem camisa, procurando por outra mais apresentável por só ter tido tempo naquele momento.

Com toda aquela bagunça de mais cedo não tivera tempo nem mesmo de trocar as roupas já sujas mesmo que colocadas naquela manhã.

Estava distraído quando ouviu a porta bater e se virou para quem estivesse ali, quando se deparou com Zoro arregalou os olhos e colocou a camisa em frente ao peito para se esconder, o moreno estava descontrolado em relação a ele naquele dia e não daria mais uma bandeira daquelas.

- O que quer agora Marimo Pervertido? – Dando um passo para trás e com a camisa ainda a sua frente, Sanji estava na defensiva.

- O que acha ero-cook? Terminar o que começamos mais cedo – Disse se aproximando tranquilamente do cozinheiro e arrancando a camisa de suas mãos o trazendo para perto de si pela cintura, fazendo com que batesse em seu peito. Sanji bufou impaciente.

- Se esqueceu do porque não terminamos o que quer que você imaginasse que faríamos na cozinha seu idiota? Acha que ficar me agarrando por aí durante o dia e em lugares que todos vão a todo momento é algo que alguém que não quer que essas pessoas saibam deveria estar fazendo? – Já estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva pela imprudência daquele imbecil, ou apenas com vergonha pela aproximação.

Zoro apenas revirou os olhos e lambeu o peito do outro repentinamente de modo que um arrepio intenso passou por todo seu corpo e foi dando chupões leves passando pelo pescoço até chegar a boca do outro lambendo seus lábios e invadindo sua boca com a língua quente, o loiro mais uma vez já estava entregue ao homem a sua frente. Mesmo que desse sermões para que o outro não o fizesse, não podia evitar sentir-se excitado com aquilo, também sentia falta do espadachim depois de tanto tempo.

Sanji foi caminhando para trás com o peso de Zoro que o empurrava levemente até a parede logo atrás deles, pressionando o loiro ali e erguendo-o pelas coxas até sua cintura, tendo o prazer de ter o outro entrelaçado a si com as nádegas bem em cima de seu sexo, mesmo que ainda não tivessem se tocado já estava duro.

Pressionava sua ereção em direção ao sexo do outro que gemia baixo em sua boca, a pressão colocada ali só aumentava e o cozinheiro rebolava se esfregando cada vez mais contra si, quase tendo um orgasmo sem nem ser tocado diretamente, quebrou o beijo e gemeu mais alto com a intensidade da fricção, Zoro quase não podia se conter com a visão do outro tão entregue e gemia tanto quanto o outro. Mesmo que corressem o risco de serem flagrados aquilo não tinha nenhuma importância àquela altura.

Mas a sorte definitivamente não estava ao seu lado, ouviram um barulho do lado de fora e Zoro rapidamente largou Sanji que caiu de bunda no chão de madeira, logo em seguida Chopper entra no dormitório com Usopp logo atrás e ambos repentinamente param para olhar os dois presentes ali.

O silêncio reinou por algum tempo com Usopp e Chopper alternando olhares entre um Zoro totalmente tenso virado de costas e um Sanji muito corado e ofegante que massageava o traseiro machucado, com a camisa antes caída no chão segurada a sua frente para esconder a visível e dolorosa ereção dos outros dois.

- Err... – Zoro apenas virou a cabeça e tentou dizer algo para quebrar o silêncio, tinha certeza que foram descobertos, pegos no flagra ainda por cima.

- Não precisa dizer nada Zoro – Usopp disse enfim, deixando o espadachim mais tenso e chamando a atenção do cozinheiro seminu ainda jogado no chão.

- Nós sabemos que estavam brigando de novo – Chopper se pronunciou com toda sua inocência e Usopp confirmou com a cabeça – Percebemos que haviam sumido e Nami pediu pra que viéssemos procurá-los para garantir que não quebrassem nada. Estão todos lá fora, vamos! – Afirmou animada a pequena rena que sequer percebeu a expressão irritada que Zoro carregava.

Aquilo já era brincadeira.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**N/A: **_É isso aí!__  
><em>_Comentários, críticas construtivas, voadoras, chocolates, amor sincero e isto é que eu mais quero... ___

_Um pouco de Tim pra motivar vocês, e até o próximo!_


End file.
